Болин, Томми
Томас Ричард Болин ( ; 1 августа 1951, Су-Сити, Айова, США — 4 декабря 1976, Майами, Флорида, США) — американский гитарист, певецTommy Bolin Archives, автор песен. Для музыки Болина характерно сочетание силы и утонченной красоты. Будучи новатором в работе со звуком, в молодом возрасте завоевал признание в среде джазовых и рок-музыкантов. Среди музыкантов, бывших постоянными слушателями Томми Болина и отметивших его влияние на формирование джаз-рока, — Джон Маклафлин и Джефф Бэк. Биография В 13 лет научился играть на барабанах, но вскоре увлекся гитарой. Zephyr В 1969 году вошёл в состав денверской группы «Zephyr», вместе с которой записал два альбома — «Zephyr» (1969) и «Going Back To Colorado» (1971). В этот период Болин получил признание в музыкальной среде благодаря новаторскому стилю игры и мастерскому владению гитарными эффектами Echoplex. Energy В 1971 году основал собственную джаз-роковую группу «Energy». В создании группы принял участие барабанщик «Zephyr» Бобби Бёрджи. По рассказам вокалиста Джеффа Кука, группа имела слишком авангардное звучание и импровизационный подход, чтобы получить контракт. Сохранились концертные записи и нереализованный студийный альбом, увидевший свет в 90-е годы. Billy Cobham В 1971 году выдающийся джазовый музыкант Билли Кобэм пригласил Томми участвовать в записи альбома «Spectrum» в студии Джими Хендрикса Electric Ladyland. Этот диск, выпущенный в октябре 1973 года, считается эталоном стиля фьюжн. В записи принимал участие выдающийся джаз-роковый музыкант Ян Хаммер («Mahavishnu Orchestra»). Записи альбома предшествовали сессии с флейтистом Джереми Стигом (эти записи, включающие оригинальную версию сочинения Яна Хаммера «Sister Andrea» из репертуара «Mahavishnu Orchestra» доступны на сборниках «Tommy Bolin From the Archives», vol.1 и vol.2). К этому же периоду относятся совместные выступления Болина с Джереми Стигом в нью-йорских клубах, частью доступные на сборнике «Fever». James Gang В августе 1973 года Болин принял предложение коммерчески успешной поп-рок-группы «James Gang», заменив ушедшего лидера Джо Уолша. Альбом «Bang» (1973) года был практически полностью составлен из композиций, сочинённых Болином. Здесь же состоялся дебют Болина-вокалиста (Alexis). Композиция «Must be Love» занимала высокие позиции в американских чартах. В следующем году свет увидел альбом «Miami», снова содержавший облегчённые версии композиций «Energy» (Red Skies). Болин исполнил «Spanish Lover». В конце года Болин покинул «James Gang» для организации сольной карьеры. Alphonse Mouzon В декабре 1974 года Болин участвовал в записи ещё одного классического альбома жанра фьюжн — «Mind Transplant» барабанщика Альфонса Музона, знаменитого участием в проекте Ларри Корьелла «Eleventh House» (считается наиболее известным джаз-роковым коллективом в истории), концертах Жако Пасториуса и пр. Альфонс Музон являл собой, по его собственным словам, «Лос-Анджелесскую альтернативу» лидерам Нью-Йоркской джаз-роковой сцены барабанщикам Билли Кобхэму и Нарада Майкл Уолдену. Примечательно, что оба сольных альбома двух выдающихся джазовых барабанщиков, в которых принял участие Болин, считаются наиболее успешными в их дискографиях. Teaser В 1975 году Томми Болин начал работу над первым сольным альбомом «Teaser» (в записи участвовали такие звёзды рок- и фьюжн-, как Ян Хаммер, Джефф Поркаро, Фил Коллинз, Гленн Хьюз, Нарада Майкл Уолден). По первоначальному плану, альбом планировался как двойной — для первой пластинки планировались песни, а для второй — инструментальные пьесы. В итоге свет увидела одна пластинка с 9 классическими композициями разных лет. Альбом получил восторженные отзывы критиков и музыкантов. Deep Purple Летом 1975 года Томми Болин был приглашен в английскую группу «Deep Purple», чтобы заменить гитариста Ричи Блэкмора. Записал с группой альбом «Come Taste the Band», вышедший в октябре. Как и в случае с «James Gang», альбом снова состоял преимущественно из композиций Болина разных лет (в частности, «Lady Luck» периода «Energy»). В конце года «Deep Purple» начали мировое турне, наиболее успешными были концерты в Австралии, Новой Зеландии и США (концертный альбом «Live at Long Beach»). Летом 1976 года Deep Purple прекратили существование, ещё прежде Томми Болин приступил к формированию нового коллектива. Tommy Bolin Band Весной 1976-го Болин сформировал «Tommy Bolin Band» — супергруппу (термин применяется в отношении коллективов с участием особо известных музыкантов) с участием вдохновителя стиля Deep Purple, лидера Vanilla Fudge клавишника Марка Штайна, знаменитого барабанщика Нарада Майкл Уолдена (Mahavishnu Orchestra), саксофонистки Нормы Джин Белл (ex-Frank Zappa), басиста Реджи МакБрайда (ex-Stevie Wonder). В июне группа приступила к записи второго альбома Томми Болина «Private Eyes», вышедшего в сентябре. Первоначальный план снова предполагал выход двойного альбома — теперь уже одна из пластинок должна была содержать ковер-версии композиций Болина, записанных с другими коллективами — Alexis и т. д. И снова выпущена была лишь одна пластинка. Соавтором нескольких композиций снова выступил вокалист «Energy» Джефф Кук. В записи также принял участие барабанщик «Zephyr» и «Energy» Бобби Бёрджи. В новом турне принимали участие брат Томми барабанщик Джонни Болин (сотрудничал с «Black Oak Arkanzas»), басист Джимми Хэслип («Yellowjackets»), клавишник Макс Карл Гроненталь (сотрудничал с Родом Стюартом, Элтоном Джоном, Джо Кокером). Смерть После концерта, который состоялся вечером 3 декабря, Томми скончался в гостиничном номере в Майами от передозировки героина и других веществ, включая алкоголь, кокаин и барбитураты[http://www.tbolin.com/articles/rollingstone_1977.html «Tommy Bolin dead at 25 of overdose» — журнал Rolling Stone, 13 января 1977 г.] The great rock discography — Google Books. Использованное оборудование Томми Болин использовал гитары Fender Stratocaster, Gibson Les Paul, Ibanez Explorer, Yamaha Acoustic. Педаль Sam Ash Fuzzz Boxx, эхо-машину Echoplex, усилители HiWatt Tops и Sound City Bottoms, струны Ernie Ball Extra Super Slinky.Guitar Player, март 1977 г. Дискография * Teaser (1975) * Private Eyes (1976) * From the Archives, Vol. 1 (1996) * The Bottom Shelf (1997) * From the Archives, Vol. 2 (1998) * Energy (1999) * Snapshot (1999) * Naked (2000) * Naked II (2002) * After Hours: The Glen Holly Jams - Volume 1 (2004) * Whips and Roses (2006) * Whips and Roses II (2006) Zephyr: * Zephyr (1969) * Going Back to Colorado (1971) * Live at Art's Bar and Grill (1996) Energy * The Energy Radio Broadcasts 1972 (1998) * Energy (1972) (1999) * Tommy Bolin & Energy, Live in Boulder / Sioux City 1972 (2003) James Gang: * Bang (1973) * Miami (1974) Billy Cobham: * Spectrum (1973) * Rudiments: The Billy Cobham Anthology (2004) * Love Child. The Spectrum Sessions (2002) Alphonse Mouzon: * Mind Transplant (1975) * Tommy Bolin & Alphonse Mouzon Fusion Jam (Rehearsals 1974) (1999) Moxy * '' Moxy'' (1975) Deep Purple: * Come Taste the Band (1975) * Last Concert in Japan (1977/1978) * King Biscuit Flower Hour Presents: Deep Purple in Concert (1995) * On the Wings of a Russian Foxbat — Live in California '76 (1995) * Days May Come and Days May Go (The California Rehearsals Volume 1) (2000) * 1420 Beachwood Drive (The California Rehearsals Volume 2) (2000) * Deep Purple: Extended Versions (2000) * This Time Around: Live in Tokyo (2001) Примечания Категория:Гитаристы США Категория:Гитаристы по алфавиту Категория:Музыканты Deep Purple Категория:Родившиеся в Су-сити Категория:Умершие в Майами Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Умершие от передозировки героина